The present disclosure relates to the field of electric vehicles, and particularly relates to battery pack structures of electric vehicles, electric vehicle chassis with battery packs and methods for removing and replacing battery modules from electric vehicle chassis.
Serving as a primary energy source, a battery pack is one of the most important components of the electric vehicle. The battery pack is usually formed by combination of a plurality of battery modules. During operation of an electric vehicle, some of the plurality of battery modules may malfunction. However, because battery modules in battery packs are usually mounted as an integral structure, in the case of malfunction of a single battery module, the malfunctioned battery module cannot be separately removed and replaced.